


Four Square & None so Charming

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Het huis Anubis | Das Haus Anubis | House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patricia likes Fabian, but so does Nina. P/F/N.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Square & None so Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: House of Anubis is owned by Nick!

Sometimes Fabian gets under her skin at times. Like the times he kept calling out on her abusive manners towards Nina, the good girl. That and they are into different things.

She's the adventurous girl, curious, the one who seeks mysterious and would rather talk back to Victor, because well, Victor deserves it. Some people might call her rude, but she thinks those are her best qualities in her.

Then there's Fabian, who's into books, and oh, the horror, actually learning in school. A regular do gooder. A nerd to boot. She tried to hook Fabian up with Joy, because there was a rumor going around that he was gay or something because he never showed any interest in girls. Patricia half thinks or knows that maybe Jerome and Alfie were behind those rumors.

And this is where the attraction lies. Two opposites but helping each other solves the mysteries about Joy and the house of Anubis.

But here is the thing. Fabian is obviously heads over heels in love with Nina. And well Nina loves Fabian; she just doesn't know it yet.

So when Fabian was so glad the Ankh was found and he could just kiss her, Patricia knew better.

Patricia would have loved to have that kiss. But so would Nina. And she's already caused enough heartbreak for Nina. She sometimes dreams about the would have been kiss that Fabian might have given her. If only she, herself would not have been too late to realize that she too has fallen for Fabian. It's always what happens to any teenage girl-a crush being crushed to death.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
